Lucky Charm
by Aesculap
Summary: Being an Angel of the Lord Castiel never thought about things as a 'Lucky Charm' really existing. Until he got one himself. Spoiler for 5.02


**AN**: written for **spn_30snapshots**

* * *

At first after Dean had handed his amulet to Castiel the Angel had put it into the one of his pants pockets. Days passed before he pulled it out again. Although he knew having the charm in his pocket was good - he would not lose it and he would instantly feel if it was getting hotter because of His presence - the Angel thought about wearing it around his neck. Like Dean. Slowly he pulled it out, watched the talisman closely as it dangled in front of his face. Its looks did not give away the importance of this treasure. A face, mouth slightly open, eyes not entirely shut, huge ears, two sharp horns, a spiral on the forehead, and the head long drawn out blending into the eye a metal loop with the cord attached to it were plugged through. Castiel understood why many people thought of it as ugly. Nevertheless it was not valuable in money. Slowly, devoutly he put the amulet around his neck.

Castiel was walking along a sidewalk, visible to the humans rushing by. He was going to meet the Winchesters at a laundromat a few streets away. Suddenly there was something wrong with his clothes. Something pulling at his jacket. Abruptly the Angel stopped and looked down to find the small horns of Dean's charm were caught up in the collar of his black jacket. Before he was able to disentangle the amulet something shoved hard at the backside of his legs and he found himself stumbling a few steps forward. "Watch out! You can't suddenly stop dead in your tracks in the middle of the sidewalk!" Bewildered he turned to face an enraged young woman with a buggy. There was something... He tilted his head and gazed at her soul. If she hadn't run into him at the next crossroads a speeding driver would have killed her and the child. Muttering something about a 'Weirdo' she continued her way leaving the Angel behind. Castiel stood a few more seconds thinking with a frown on his face then he continued to walk again.

One and a half day later the Angel was inside a library. He had followed a young man to watch him lend a book and take it outside. Castiel was invisible not wanting anyone to know of his presence. The young man - a student of theology - went to a near cafe, ordered some apple juice and sat down on one of the tables on the sidewalk in front of the coffee. It was a warm and sunny day in late autumn - obviously one of the last ones this year with November approaching quickly. Castiel suspected this student would be vital in the near future. He just did not know why when or how. The man had opened his book and started reading. Now and then he took a sip from his glass of juice not taking his eyes off the writing. Curiously the Angel bend over the student's head taking a good look at the opened pages. Interesting... In the next moment the young man moved and Castiel retreated quickly. Something pulled at the Angel's neck and only a heartbeat later the student hissed in pain and clutched the back of his head. Where the horns of Dean's amulet were stuck in the young man's hair. Oh... Hastily Castiel blinked away and reappeared two meters left of the table a few of the blond hairs still attached to the charm. While still rubbing the aching spot the student took his glass and was about to gulp down the remaining juice when he noticed the lonely wasp swimming in it still trying to escape the sticky liquid. Castiel tilted his head noticing the coincidence. The man was allergic to the poison of this particular species. He would have died of an anaphylactic shock if the pendant had not been caught up in his hair.

Castiel looked down at the small amulet. Obviously this treasure truly was by God. Slowly the Angel saw how the truth unfolded itself. Now he understood why the Winchesters were still alive against all odds. After being electrocuted, shot, stabbed, hit by a car and a thousand different threats wondrously survived they still were around and kicking as Dean would say. They had been guarded on each step of their journey. Castiel raised his head to the sky and sighed. God was somewhere out there. He knew it. "Thank you, father."


End file.
